Which do you prefer: angel or demon?
by ryuusei13
Summary: A demon is on the loose but no one knows who it is till a person is captured. But wait is he a demon or an angel. This story is only on Fuji though a regular may pop up from time to time. Please enjoy. Please review.For now it rated T may change later
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

This goes out to all Fuji fans. Hope you like it.

Summary: A demon is on the loose but no one knows who it is till a person is captured. But wait is he a demon or an angel.

"talking"

'thoughts'

In the outskirts of Tokyo there is an ancient castle hidden within the forest. Its stone walls dark and grey with vines creeping around the gates all due to its lack of inhabitants for a long time or at least it was thought to be empty. No one dared to go near the castle not that they even could as there seemed to be some sort of barrier to keep the unwanted out.

Within the castle, a voice was heard.

"You must find it if not I cannot give it to you. You are given only till your 18th birthday which is soon approaching. If by then you have not found it you will have to come to our side."

"Yes sir."

You were walking to your new school Seigaku High School and all dressed in the green Seigaku uniform and the jacket since it was now winter. You hated the big pink bow. It was just simply too big. You are seventeen and was completing your last year of High school here. Your family had just moved from England to Japan. Your dad was Japanese and your mom was English. You had long dark brown hair which you always tied in a ponytail. You had emerald green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of frameless white spectacles.

You walked towards the school building with everyone's eyes on you like you were alien pointing and whispering at you. You hated that kind of treatment and you clutched your tennis bag till your knuckles turned white. You were about to turn around and shout at the people to stop starting but suddenly someone knocked into you and you fell down and your bag flew a metre away and 3 precious rackets came out including some of your belongings. You were about to shout at him when he hit you on the ass and said "Firm and bouncy butt, just the way I like it." This made you blush ten shades of red.

'I can't believe he just said that I'm going to kill him.' He was already running away laughing to himself silently.

"Come back here you bloody pervert."

You had only caught sight of his brown hair and blue cerulean eyes. You were about to chase after him when you saw your watch and it was already 8am. You were suppose to be at the office now. You quickly threw all your belongings into your bag but took out your tennis rackets to observe if there was any damage to them. Then you high-tailed to the office to only end up being scolded by the headmaster and telling you that there was no excuse for being late and that being punctual was a virtue.

'Who the hell made that up?' Then you heard a small laugh outside the door.

"Here is your schedule. Since you are new to the school I have someone to show you where the classes are. Syusuke please come in."

You turned around and saw the same cerulean blue eyes and light brown hair.

"You are the one from before." You were flaring up with anger and wanted to strangle him right then and there however you were smart enough not to do it right under the headmaster's nose.

"I see you know each other."

"We just met recently." said Syusuke.

"I see. Alright, you are dismissed."

Then the both of you left his office. On the way out you saw a poster. It said "Winter dance". Getting curious, you asked him what it was about.

"The winter dance is tomorrow. You need a date and its formal wear."

"Tomorrow! There is no way I am going."

"Why not?"

"Hello, it's like tomorrow. Besides I doubt anyone is going to ask me on such short notice. Besides it takes too long to get ready and I feel too lazy to do it. I rather be out playing tennis."

"I see you play tennis. Sorry about this morning."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Then what shall you do to me."

"Ok. Your name's Syusuke right. I know. As punishment I get to call you

Syu-Chan from now on. But I still have not forgiven you."

"Before I forget what's your name?"

"I'm Grace. Ikeuchi Grace."

Though you hated the guy, you had to admit he was kind of nice and was warming up to him. When we walked out to the corridor, we were bombarded by a group of girls.

"Oh sorry girls I forgot to tell this is my new girlfriend." said Fuji while pulling you close.

"What the…" you said as he ran away while pulling you along while holding your waist.

From behind you could hear people screaming "We the members of the Prince Syusuke tensai of Seigaku will not let Prince Syusuke be tricked by the likes of you, Witch. Release him from this spell."

He had pulled you all the way to your first period classroom. You then realised his arm was still around your waste. Then you blushed. He saw it.

"Maybe I should do this more often." he said with a smirk and you blushed even harder.

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself."

"Demo Grace-Chan it is so nice to see you suffer from embarrassment. A word of caution if those crazy fan girls come after you it's not my problem."

"Sadist."

With that he walked into the classroom while you were left outside to wait for the sensei to arrive. Screw what I said just now. He is evil.

After 1o minutes, the teacher arrived and introduced you to the class. "Class today we have a new transfer student from England, her name is Ikeuchi Grace. Ikeuchi would you like to say anything."

"Nice to meet all of you and I hope we will be great friends."

"Does anyone have anything to ask Ikeuchi-Chan?"

A boy from behind said "Can I have your phone number?" Another said "You want to go to the dance with me?"

You wondered 'Were all Seigaku boys like this.'

"That's enough. Ikeuchi-Chan go sit beside Fuji-kun. Fuji please raise your hand."

"Nakamura sensei it's alright I know who he is."

'First day of school and it is horrible. This day could not get any worse.' But it did. You saw Syusuke talking to a guy with red hair. When you walked past him, he said "Konichiwa! Watashi Kikumaru Eiji desu."

"Nice to meet you too."

Then he turned to Fuji and said "Where did you find her. She is so kawaii but its better if see wears contacts nya. Can you find a girlfriend for me too?"

Then you had an idea. "Oh Eiji didn't he tell you. He stole my virginity yesterday and then he dumped me." You tried to squeeze tears out to make it more dramatic. There were gasped all around the room. You could hear people saying things like "I know Fuji is a sadist but I did not know he was this evil" and "doesn't mean he is a tensai and he can abuse the title."

You could see him giving you a death glare. You whispered in his ear "Now we are even."

"Class please be quiet. There is no way that could have happened because Ikeuchi-Chan flight just came this morning."

With that everyone shut up. But for you the day got worse. During P.E you got tripped by him and it got all your clothes dirty cause you fell into a puddle of mud then you got paired up with him for a family project where your baby is an egg and you are the parents then you have to do things like count the expenses…

By the end of the day you felt tired but there was something you had to do. Tennis. You ran off to find the courts when the bell rung. You quickly went to change to your tennis outfit which was a white skirt and a blue sleeveless shirt. You also changed your glasses to contacts so that when playing they would not drop out.

You ended up playing against the wall since there was no one to spar with. You had attracted a lot of attention. People were crowding around you but you did not notice. You kept hitting the ball on the same spot on the wall. It took many years of practice to perfect your accuracy. You loved tennis. You had not been able to play for over a week due to all the packing and now it felt so right. A voice from behind you said "Want to play?"

When you turned around you saw a spiky haired boy with purple eyes in a yellow T-shirt and blue pants. "Sure."

There loads of people gathered around. A fight between a regular and a newbie. Word travels fast. You were trying to find out his style it seemed to be power based. So far he was leading 4-1. You had not shown your true potential yet and was just figuring the guy out. Now it was your turn to shine. It was the sixth game and your serve. He said "You know you are kind of cute. Why don't we make a deal. If I win this game you go to the dance with me and if I lose that's that."

"Is that the way to talk to your senior however if I win, you wait and see."

"You're on."

The ball you served was too fast for him to see. It went straight past him and he wasn't able to move an inch. After that your shots became sharper and more accurate. You ended the game winning 6-4.

After that you had more matches from the regulars one of them being Eiji. By the end of the day, you were pooped and the crowd had also disappeared. By then it was already 6.30pm. You sat down on the bench drinking some water when a shadow was cast over you. You saw it was the crazy fan girls from this morning. Their leader stepped up.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into this school and taking away our Prince Fuji! What kind of spell did you put on him?"

"It's not like you own him. Please he doesn't even like you people. Besides he is an irritating little bastard."

"You shall pay for your insults to him." With a snap of her fingers you were on the ground being punched and kicked by girls. Then you saw them throwing everything out of your bag. They caught sight of your three precious rackets and smirked. They suddenly took it and smashed them along the side of the fence of the tennis court. They broke in half and the strings were broken. With that they left you with a message saying to leave their prince alone.

You had to use all your strength to get up since you had a broken ankle and there were bruises and scratches all over your body. You gathered your things and started to limp out of the school but when you reached the front of the building you fell down. Having your things come out of your bag again. Coincidentally the last person you wanted to see walked out. He ran towards you trying to help you up but you pushed his hand away.

"Come on I want to help you."

"Yeah right. Just get away from me."

"Who did this to you?"

"Why do you care? For your information, it's your fan girls and you told me if they came after me it ain't your problem so why are you even caring now."

"It's my fault you got in this mess." With that he went to gather your things. He saw your 3 broken rackets and said. "Throw these away, they can't be fixed."

Hearing that you quickly screamed "NO! Just put it in my bag."

"But you won't be able to use it so there is no point."

"I told you to leave so just leave it."

"I tell you what I will pay for the new ones ok."

"There's no need for that just leave it I will fix it somehow."

"But they are unfixable."

"I told you to leave it."

"Why won't you just throw them away?" By this time you were already up on your feet staggering towards him.

"You want to know why is it. Fine I'll tell you. They were the last set of rackets my grandfather made before he died. Ok." With that, you took your rackets from his grasp and put them in your bag and limped away. You were crying now. You missed your grandfather so much.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and lifted you up like you weighed nothing and carried you bridal style.

"You are no state to walk home and what will your parents say."

"Well my parents aren't home they just flew to New York this afternoon and I am perfectly capable of walking myself so please let me down."

"No. I won't let you down till you tell me where you live and let me bring you home."

"It's a very long way."

"Doesn't matter. Just let me do this. It will make feel better please."

"Fine." So he walked down the streets with him you in his arms. This caught the sight of many people and this caused you to blush.

"Fuji please put me down. Its causing people to stare."

"No and besides they are probably staring because you are so cute." This made you blush even more.

By 7.30 you were outside your house and opening the door. You were about to go in when he stopped you.

"Grace-Chan. When will your parents be back? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No thanks. My parents will only be back after a month. Besides my house is a mess not really fit for anyone to live in."

"Ok. Can I ask you something first before I go."

"What is it?"

"Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"I told you that I don't want to go." Then you stared into his eyes and there was something in his eyes that told you that you could not say no. "Yeah sure why not."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." He ran off.

'OMG what have I done.'

Little did you know a winged creature was looking at you.

Hope you like it. Please review. I hope it was not too long. Anyway Fuji is kind of OC. Thank you.


	2. Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Thanks to simpleandclean99 and xxlemonsxx for reviewing but I cannot write anymore due to major exams coming. I will see what I can do this week but after that no more stories for a while. Hope you enjoy and please review. I would greatly appreciate it.

You entered the house to be faced with tons of unpacked boxes. You went in search of some clothes and the first aid kit box. Now you had a big challenge-to get up the stairs. It took you about 10 minutes to climb them. You had even considered just sleeping on the stairs but the stench from your body made you think otherwise.

You left the first aid kit on your bed and went to take a bath. You had to sit on the side of the bathtub since your legs could not hold you up. You stepped out of the bath only after half an hour but at that very moment outside, you heard a click.

'I'm the only home so who or what can it be.'

So you stepped out only covered by a towel. As you stepped out, you saw a tall dark figure come through the window. It was too dark to see his face at all. You were so shocked that your grip on your towel loosened and it only covered the front of your body. You staggered back and you were about to fall so you prepared yourself for impact with the ground but it never came.

You felt a pair of strong warm arms around your waist. You were shocked and wanted to scream but it never came.

"Please don't scream. I just want to make you feel better. Don't turn on the lights either."

He carried you bridal style and laid you on the bed. You just realised you were naked and was only half covered by a towel. You could feel his warm arms on your bare skin and it felt so good and yet familiar. His hand suddenly glowed green and it was hovering over your bruises and scratches. They healed up just like magic and your ankle was not broken anymore.

You were about to reach out and touch his face but sleep engulfed you and your eyes slowly closed. Remembering the last thing you saw was his beautiful blue eyes. The last thing you heard was "Good night Princess. I'll see you again very soon." Then you felt something warm on your forehead which ran through your whole body.

The next morning, you awoke with a start.

'What a weird dream.'

Then you peered down and saw that you were wearing a semi transparent black night gown that was laced up in front showing some cleavage. The next thing that came out of your mouth was "Where the hell did this dress come from? Who the hell put it on? I don't remember on any clothes not that I did not want to. I don't even own this dress."

Without realising it you were running around your room.

"Hey I can walk again and my bruises are all gone. That means that dream was real. Does that mean the dream with Grandpa was real?"

-The Dream-

"My dear Grace, You will face many surprises in the coming days. But don't worry because your Grandpa will always be with you in your heart."

"Grandpa, don't leave I still need you. Come back."

-End of Dream-

You noticed another thing. Your room was not messed up with boxes anymore. You ran to your cupboard and saw all your clothes neatly hanged and folded. Then you ran downstairs and saw that your house was void of boxes and everything was unpacked and in its proper place. Next to your sofa you saw your three precious apple green rackets fixed and you hugged them because you were so happy.

'This must be all mystery man's doing. How I wish it was him and not Fuji bringing me to the dance tonight. You got ready for school, took a shower and changed into your uniform. Today was going to be only a half day because of the dance. Today was a cold morning so you made yourself some hot fluffy pancakes to eat. By the time you were done and ready to leave it was only 7.3o so you decided to play some tennis at school.

You opened the door and was shocked to see your garden filled with bouquets of flowers ranging from white tulips to pink roses. By the side of your door you spotted Fuji sitting there with his eyes closed and his lips turning blue.

"Fuji wake up! Fuji wake up!" You shook him hard as you said this. With that he opened his eyes.

"Oh surprise." He said weakly with a warm smile.

"Come inside or you'll freeze to death."

"But what about the flowers."

"I'll get them later just come inside first." So you helped him in the couch and ran to get him a blanket to warm himself.

"I see your feeling better. Your ankle healed."

"Yeah…erm you need something to warm up you up. What would you like coffee, tea or…"

"You?"

"No, hot chocolate."

"I still prefer my option."

"I take it you want hot chocolate. Who knows what caffeine may do to you." So you made two cups of hot chocolate and sat down next to him.

"What the hell were you doing outside you could have froze to death."

"Well I wanted to surprise you and say sorry."

"Thanks but I rather hate you rather have your death on my conscience."

"Alright. We better get the flowers." So the both of you went out grabbed all the bouquets that you could get. In total there were 13 bouquets. 12 bouquets each had flowers of the same type but the last one had a flower of each type from the 12 bouquets. The flowers were:

White Chrysanthemum

Blue Forget-Me-Not

Purple Hyacinth

White Jasmine

White Orchid

Pink Rose

Red Rose

White Rose

White Star of Bethlehem

Yellow Sunflower

Pink Tulip

White Tulip

You put them all in vases except for the special bouquet. Fuji told you not to.

"Leave that last bouquet, its special. Each flower is represents something I feel about you. I want you to bring it to school with you. A flower will disappear at specific times of the day. They disappear from least important to most important. So before the day ends you will see what I think about you is most important."

"Wow. Don't worry I will keep it by my side since you put a lot of effort into it."

With that the both of you walked to school.

"You know you could have left a note with the flowers instead of waiting outside."

"Well it seems more sincere and besides I would not want you to get ambush by those girls again."

"Thanks." You blushed.

That day everywhere you went people asked you where you got those flowers from. You just told Eiji and the whole world new in about half an hour. Everyone kept asking you what flowers were left since they knew what was happening with the bouquet.

Also the fan girls wanted to come after you but either Fuji or Eiji would be there with you. You had made good friends with Eiji. So far it was your last class and 10 out of 12 of the flowers were gone. What were left were the red rose (passionate love) and the white tulip (forgiveness).

The ones that were gone were (From the first to the latest-next to it I will write what each one represents):

1. White Rose (Purity)

2. Pink Tulip (Caring)

3. Star of Bethlehem (Hope)

4. Hyacinth (Sincerity)

5. Orchid (Delicate Beauty)

6. Forget-Me-Not (Remember Me Forever)

7. Pink Rose (Friendship)

8. Jasmine (Grace and Elegance)

9. White Chrysanthemum (Truth)

10. Sunflower (Adoration)

In this class you sat beside Eiji (Fuji's not in this class). No one was really listening to the teacher but was more focused on your flowers wanting to know what would be the last flower standing. Even the teachers knew about this and could not do anything about it because even they were a bit interested in it. So for that particular class the teacher just left you all to self-study which meant look at the flowers. The bell had just rung and you could hear a horde of people running towards that classroom. The doors opened and a pile of people came in. At that very moment, the flowers started to glow and there was a shimmer of light and a pop sound was heard. There left in your hands was a red rose.

The whole place was left in uproar and people were saying things like "Fuji LOVES Grace."

Then the flower started to close and it opened up to reveal a bracelet with the sun and moon hanging along it.

Girls started screaming "OMG! Fuji is so romantic."

You took your bag and ran out of the room. Eiji ran after you "Grace-Chan where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can clear my head." With that you ran out of school and into the street tennis courts. You set up some drink cans on the other side of the court. You got ready to serve the ball and aimed it at the can. The can was crushed under your power. You felt confused who did you like Fuji or the guy from last night. (This seems so Spiderman where MJ loved both Spiddy and Peter)

A voice from behind said: "What do we have here? You know you are kind of cute." With that the guy came and grabbed your hand. He had greyish hair and purple eyes. He was donning a uniform which had a white shirt, red tie, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Let me go." You tried to struggle out off his grasp but you he was too strong.

"Come on play with me."

"No let me go." But he tightened his grip. You could only scream for help. Your cries of help could only be reached by the one you most did not want to see. A guy came into view. Syusuke.

"Atobe let her go!" He was shooting death glares at him.

"Oh Fuji! Is she yours? If that's the way it is here." The guy Atobe flung you towards Fuji and he caught you in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." There were tears in your eyes and he saw it.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Why don't we settle this using our fists?" Atobe was about to take a punch at Fuji but he caught it with his hand was now twisting it behind Atobe's back.

"Don't you dare hurt her again." Then he turned to you. "Let's go."

You didn't know what to say. You were shocked you had never seen him this way before. Then he walked you home. The whole trip there was silent. What should you do? At your door, he said: "Get ready by 6pm. I have a surprise for you." Then he gave you a kiss on the forehead. It felt so warm like the one you felt last night.

You laid there on the couch thinking. Are they the same person? They both have the same coloured eyes and their touch and kisses are similar. Not it's impossible. Why does Fuji even like me? I know it must be some kind of joke. You lay there thinking till you saw the clock on the wall say 5.30pm. You quickly rushed upstairs and went to change find your dress. You did not feel like buying any so you used one of your old ones. You quickly took a shower, dried your hair, put on your gown, styled your hair and put on accessories.

You were wearing a red tube dress that went down to your feet. You wore black high heels. Had on the bracelet Syusuke gave you, a black chocker and a black ring with a star on top. You had let down your hair and had soft curls. You also change to your contact.

You saw it was already 6 so you rushed down but as you stepped out the door, you heard a tap coming from your window. You turned around and saw……

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Want to write more but have to study. Please review if not I won't have any inspiration to write. Any ideas please write it down too. Thanks a million :)


End file.
